


聪明人Ace

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: Ace 从来不是什么老老实实的寮生。相反，要是论偷奸耍滑，Deuce和监督生都得被他驯得服服帖帖，俯首帖耳地管他叫Ace 大人。
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 2





	聪明人Ace

**Author's Note:**

> 男监督生.jpg

Ace 从来不是什么老老实实的寮生。相反，要是论偷奸耍滑，Deuce和监督生都得被他驯得服服帖帖，俯首帖耳地管他叫Ace 大人。

比如现在，他正在一点一点地把Madol从Grim 那里赢过来。  
就算红心寮的寮长有多么严格，但是只要不被Riddle 看见，那他Ace 就从来没有摸过扑克牌。  
“可恶!Ace 你作弊了吧!”Grim 终于恼羞成怒，站在椅子上，叉着腰气势汹汹地吼道。  
“哎～”Ace又露出了他得意时的阴险笑容“是Grim你的牌技太差了吧?”  
“Ace 说的没错，只要努力的话牌技这种东西肯定也能——”  
“什么！Deuce 你居然也说本大爷牌技不好，明明你也输得很惨啊！”Grim 愤怒地挥动爪子。  
“唔！”被戳到了痛处，Deuce 闭上了双眼。“居然被Ace 撺掇着来玩扑克牌，好像离优等生更远了，对不起……”  
“好不容易从监督生那里要到的Madol 又输干净了…”Grim也开始消沉了起来。  
沉默……  
“Ace ！你果然作弊了吧！”一人一猫同时怒吼。  
“你们两个！玩个牌至于吗！”Ace顿时觉得赢牌的喜悦消失殆尽。  
“喂！监督生，快管管Grim和Deuce ！”  
“哈?是本大爷支配监督生才对！”Grim 得意洋洋地挑着眉毛。  
“Grim, 你……”Deuce 担忧地看着它。  
“嗯?监督生！你什么时候在本大爷身后的！”  
“好吵！”Ace 和Deuce 一起吼道。

Ace无精打采地坐在破旧寮的沙发上，而监督生就坐在他旁边。  
“给你。”  
他把刚才从Grim 那里赢到的Madol放到了监督生边上。  
“和Grim 打牌好没意思。”他小声嘀咕。  
“我家Grim给你添麻烦了。”监督生苦笑道。“它一生气，估计又去厨房偷吃的了吧?”  
“哎～笑得好像Trey 前辈啊。”Ace往后靠了靠。  
“我没有Trey 那么有耐心啦。”监督生垂着脑袋，盯着地板上的洞。  
他也受过Trey 照顾，但心里隐隐觉得Ace 现在提起别人让自己有些不适。  
他话题一转，“Ace 有比较喜欢的扑克牌花色吗?”  
“我吗?”Ace 挠了挠自己乱蓬蓬的头发，“只是牌而已，都差不多啦。”  
“那监督生呢?”Ace 可以感觉到自己体内的红心正在砰砰地跳动着。  
“红心和黑桃都很好。”监督生抬起头来，思考了一下，“他俩的话，我更喜欢红心吧。”  
他笑了起来，“因为是Ace 的图案呢。”他用一种轻柔的声音提起了Ace 的名字，明亮的眼角里似乎也含着笑意  
Ace觉得就在那一瞬间，自己被箭射中了。  
他感觉口舌发干，无法动弹。血液好像一下沸腾了起来。  
“Ace? 你还好吗?”监督生关切地问到，伸手去摸Ace 的额头。  
对方现在脸颊微红，眼神似乎有些游离。  
Ace闹别扭一样把头扭了过去，“没什么。”他小声地回答。  
他的聪明伶俐放佛随着监督生的回答一起消失在空中。

聪明人Ace 愚不可及地掉进了爱情这条河里。  
他不知道自己将要被带到何方，他只知道是监督生把自己推到这条河里的。


End file.
